A Crazy Christmas Eve
by RabidZukoFangirl
Summary: One shot. Surprisingly not really sad, but not really light either. Not sure how to describe it. A little late, but no complaining. :P Sake of course. 8D


**In spite of my epic writing skills(HA), I don't own "The Phantom Stallion" serious. If I did . . . 0_o Poor poor characters. So thankfully Terri Farley owns the characters, and doesn't torture them as much as I would. 8D**

Snow was falling; the horses were romping joyfully in the ten acre pasture. The wind whistled through the pine trees on the hill behind the medium sized ranch house, you could hear laughter and loud talking coming from the house, and in the distance, the La Charla babbling softly. The windows glowed with warm festive lights and the ranch yard sparked with the new snow.

It was Christmas Eve, and the Ely's and Kenworthy's were at the Forester's ranch to celebrate the Holiday of Jesus' birth. Gram had made an absolutely huge feast that would probably vanish before the night was over into the endless pits the Ely's called stomachs.

The fire was dancing joyously and the families all sat in the living room enjoying each other's fellowship. Gram, Mrs. Ely, and Brynna were on the couch talking very animatedly about the best way to cook the Christmas Turkey, Jen and her husband Brynn were sitting on the floor snuggled together watching the fire, the other Ely boys, Luke, and Wyatt were all standing by the kitchen doorway discussing something or other about hay tractors, and last, but certainly not least, the newlyweds -Jake and Sam- where curled up on the love seat. Well, Sam was curled up into Jake's side, while Jake lounged with his legs stretched out towards the fire, his arm resting comfortably around Sam's delicate waist.

"Are Ya'll about ready to open presents yet?" Asked Wyatt, coming up behind the couch.

"Oh Wyatt, you sound worse then a five year old waking up at six in the morning to open your Christmas gifts!" Scolded Brynna jokingly, "but yes, I suppose we should open gifts before we get snowed in." And with that the fiery redhead whistled to get everyone's attention.

Jen and Brynn got up and went to the tree, then started to hand out the gifts. Once all the gifts were received by their respectable owners, the pair returned to the spot on the floor.

"Alright! The youngest gets to go first, so, Sam have at it!" Quinn called.

Sam smiled softly, and looked through her pile of gifts, she picked up the one from Jake and ripped open the dark red paper. Inside was a long, thin black velvet box. The young woman slowly opened it and gasped, pulling out a pure silver chain, where on the end hung one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. It was a delicate snow flake, with little diamonds inset into the middle and in the center of the sides. It was just what she liked. Simple, and yet elegant and beautiful.

Sam put the chain around her neck, and got Jake to clasp it, turning around she pressed a chaste kiss on Jake's lips, despite his brother's hoots and cat calls.

Then it was Jake's turn. He, of course, picked up the gift from Sam. Pulling what felt like a book out of the bag, he read the title out loud.

"_Daddy's for Dummies, a guide for first_ _time fathers"_

Gram gasped and Brynna squealed, Wyatt looked dumb founded and Jake's brothers slapped him on the back in congratulations. Jake just stared at Sam with a goofy grin on his face.

"Ya mean . . .?"

"Yes Jake, your going to be a daddy. I'm due in August."

Jake jumped up and spun his young wife in a circle, laughing. Sam giggled and told him to put her down, she didn't want to get any more nauseas. Jake sat her gingerly back down in the love seat, but he couldn't stop grinning.

After the rest of the gifts were opened Sam, Gram, Brynna, Jen, and Maxine Ely all went into the kitchen to talk about baby things, while the men stayed in the living room. Wyatt slapped Jake on the back with a smile, but Jake could see the threat behind the smiling eyes.

"Well, look what you gone did now son. Got my little girl pregnant." Wyatt shook his head, but continued to smile.

Jake just nodded and put on another goofy grin.

Out in the kitchen, Sam was getting quite tired of talking about diapers, breast feeding, and all that other good baby stuff, so she silently slipped out the kitchen door. Hard to believe they wouldn't notice, but apparently the ongoing debate about cloth or paper diapers was incredibly captivating. Out on the porch, Sam grabbed her warm wool coat, her gloves and hat. Walking out into the snowy ranch yard, the cold December wind whipped her long auburn hair into her face. The cowgirl quickened her pace and soon made it to the barn.

Her old mustang, Ace, poked his head out from one of the stalls. Sam walked over to him and wrapped his muzzle in a hug. Tempest was back at Whispering Winds, her and Jake's ranch, but she had grown out of Ace long before she married Jake Ely.

"Well mom, I guess . . . I'm starting a family of my own now. I wish you were here, so badly. I wish you could be here to help me get through the morning sickness, the tiredness, the mood swings. I wish you could have seen the wedding this summer. I wish that you were here now. I miss you so much."

Tears came to Sam's eyes, as she talked to her beloved mother. Sam wished, for all the world, that her mom could actually hear her right now.

Samantha heard the barn door open, and strong footsteps coming towards her. She soon found warm, comforting arms wrapped around her waist, and a head nuzzled into her shoulder. She leaned her head on Jake's, breathing in his spicey sweet smell she had grown to love so much.

"Ya know, you gave me the best Christmas present any man could ever hope to get tonight."

Sam smiled sweetly. Her eyes closing lazily.

"I love you Sam." Jake whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, so much."

**FIN. **

**Weeee. That was fun to write. A little late as far as Christmas themes go, but hey. *shrug* I kind of wish it could have been sadder. For some insanely odd reason I really enjoy making people cry. It probably has something to do with my freakishly morbid sense of humor. 0_o BTW you might notice that Cody isn't in this fic, but that is only because I didn't realize till I was a third into writing it and I didn't feel like going back and adding him. *fails* R&R please!  
**


End file.
